


Purgatory

by karadin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artists, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Purgatory

[ ](http://society6.com/karadin/purgatory-zjl_print#1=45)

**Please do not Repost! Reblog at my Tumblr**

<http://karadin.tumblr.com>


End file.
